


Five Things That Never Happened in Jayne's Bunk

by llaras



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five one hundred word drabbles. All about Jayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened in Jayne's Bunk

1.

Jayne hears her before he sees her. The lights are off and he was dreaming about ham dinner. Gravy and potatoes and corn. Apple pie.

He knows it's Zoe. The gun oil she uses is strong and sharp.

He doesn't know her very well yet, hell, he's barely gotten used to the boat, but he does know she's not the kind that would welcome his advances. She has to make the first move. And she does.

He asks, what about love, pilot's got it bad for her.

She says she doesn't believe in love, says to shut up.

He does.

2.

Jayne tries to stay awake. Simon never stays until morning; has to be there for River, he says. But there's usually an hour or two between orgasm and leaving when they both fall asleep.

Jayne fights it every time, wanting to just enjoy having someone close, but it's difficult to keep his eyes open with a warm, sleeping body tucked into his own.

So he pinches himself, draws his nails along the tender skin under his arms and behind his knees. He doesn't mind the bruises. He doesn't mind the pain. It's worth it. Worth just a little more time.

3.

So he saved her life. It happens. Things go south and someone needs saving. Right place, right time. Doesn't mean she owes him anything.

But Inara is insistent. She offers up her services. In gratitude, she says.

Time was, he'd taken her up on it. If Mal didn't kill him first. But not now. They'd gone too far for him to think of her that way anymore.

But when he finds her in his bunk one night, all silks and grace, a painting come to life, he's unsure.

I don't want this, he says.

She smiles and pours the tea.

4.

Fucking Mal is something akin to eating a ripe peach. Fuzzy outside, sweet flesh within. Can't hold on too hard without ruining it. Then there's the hard, inedible pit in the center. Yep, just like Mal.

Jayne grunts and thrusts one last time, listens to Mal curse beneath him.

He's quick to move away. Mal doesn't want comfort or companionship. Jayne's just a warm, willing body that doesn't mind being used. He's learned to keep his mouth shut about it too, which surprises the hell out of them both.

But it's sure hard to just eat the one, he thinks.

5.

There's no question they're taking care of her once Simon is gone. But little did they know how much work it was to keep one girl sane.

No one asked Jayne to help, assumed he wouldn't, or couldn't. He didn't blame them. His track record wasn't the best.

But River knew what she needed.

And that's how Jayne found himself with a bunkmate, more often than not.

What happened then, she asked, taking his big hand in her own small ones.

Broke his kneecap, Jayne said, hundun didn't see it coming.

Jayne did have the best bedtime stories, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 6/8/2005. Comments/kudos appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
